1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a walking foot which is attached to a lower end of a presser bar in a sewing machine so as to be located at an upper side of workpiece cloth, thereby feeding the workpiece cloth placed at an upper side of a needle plate in synchronization with a feed dog provided on a sewing bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In quilting, two pieces of workpiece cloth are sewn so as to be combined together with cotton being stuffed therebetween using a sewing machine. In this case, an operator conventionally attaches a walking foot to a lower end of a presser bar of the sewing machine so that the upper workpiece cloth is fed by the walking foot in synchronization with the lower workpiece cloth, whereupon the upper workpiece cloth can be prevented from sewing slippage relative to the lower workpiece cloth.
For example, JP-A-H03-143475 discloses a cloth feeding device for a sewing machine comprising a holder having side plates covering right and left sides thereof, an operating lever which is mounted on the holder so as to be vertically movable, an upper feed dog mounted on the holder and a presser foot which is mounted on an engagement shaft supported on arm portions of side plates so as to be swingable. In quilting, the operating lever is swung upward in synchronization with rise of the needle bar so that the upper feed dog is lowered thereby to press the workpiece cloth from above. In this state, the upper feed dog is actuated to feed the upper workpiece cloth in synchronization with a lower feed dog, whereupon the upper workpiece cloth can be prevented from sewing slippage relative to the lower workpiece cloth.
It is desired that a plurality of types of presser feet used in the walking foot should be prepared according to sewing manners of quilting and types of workpiece cloth so that sewing can be carried out while the presser foot is changed by the operator to a suitable one according to a sewing manner and a type of workpiece cloth. In the above-described cloth feeding device, however, the side plates have the right and left arm portions supporting the presser bar at both sides of the latter so that the presser bar is swung. Since the side plates are fixed to the holder, there is a problem that the presser foot cannot be changed to another one.